There's Always Light
by LizzyLucky
Summary: Tk and Kari arent sure of their feelings toward each other, but they both know they're not just friends. What will it take for Tk to realize his feelings for Kari? And how will Kari react? Note and Warning: Someone...half dies. (Its not as bad as you might think) Certain Characters are injured. Tk is a little more sensitive, and Kari has a larger role. Better than it sounds!Promise
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys! To any of you who enjoy reading my stuff, you'll notice that I'm a big Takari fan and that my stories center around Tk. Sorry. Tk's my favorite and I keep getting ideas. This story gives Kari a bigger role and Tk's a little more sensitive. Plus, it's a Takari, so, yeah. Hope you enjoy this story, and sorry to any of you awaiting updates on any of my stories. I'm in the end of term week and my first year of high school. I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ITS CHARACTERS. Here goes…

-LizzyLucky

* * *

>Kari was looking out the window of the airplane. She was heading back from America, visiting Mimi. She and several other digidestined. Mimi had been in a state bake off and given a one time opportunity to be in the biggest fashion show in America. She wanted her friends there to see her living some of her biggest dreams. Of course, no one could deny except Joe, who had an unavoidable exam the same week. Mimi won the bake off and was offered a job as a fashion model by another guy who came to judge the fashion show. But now everyone was heading home, tired and sore from all the excitement over the last 6 days.<p><p>

Kari turned her sleepy gaze over to Tk, who looked just as tired as she did. Her friend. But the friendship she had with Tk felt different then with Cody, Yolei, Davis, or Sora. Or any of her other friends. She didn't know what it was that made it different, or even why. But she liked this 'different.' It felt good. He was always there protecting her. Her brother was too, sure, yeah. But Tk protected her with his life, and not just his digimon. He didn't tell her she couldn't go. He didn't tell her she was safer at home. Tai did, but Tk told her to go out into the world and have an adventure. And he was always on the adventure with her. Why would he chose to do that? Why would he risk his life to prevent Kari from being harmed? What was his motivation? And why her? Why not Davis or Cody? Why...

Tk saw Kari staring at him, apparently off in her own world. He smiled and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, pulling her out of her trance. She immediately turned red, realizing that he saw her looking at him like that.

"S-Sorry, Tk." She said.

Tk looked at her and smiled. "No need to be sorry. We're all tired."

"Not that!" She said, almost laughing. "I mean-for- for- for looking...staring...just…" She trailed off.

Neither of them said anything for a while.

"You look tired." Tk attempted at conversation.

"You too." Kari replied with a smile.

"Me? I'm more bored then I am tired…" He said.

"How could you be bored? We just spent a week in America at bake-offs and fashion shows!" She said, a little more enthusiastically.

"Ooh! Fancy Dresses and Cookies! So exciting!" He said, sarcasm in his voice.

"Was it that bad?" Kari asked.

"Not really. In fact, it was really good. But it's not the same exciting as fighting in the digital world, or anything like that…"

"Yeah. I know."

At that, they both gave a sigh. Neither of them had been to the digital world for over 3 months. The digiport mysteriously closed and no one had seen their digimon in quite a while. It was still a big mystery to all of them, and even Izzy couldn't contact Gennai.

"So… What should we do when we get back?" Tk tried again.

"I don't know. It's likely our parents already have something planned." Kari replied.

"Oh?"

"You know, hugging fests and smothering contests…." She said.

Tk laughed. "You're right. There's no escaping the hugs and kisses! Especially you!"

Kari smirked. "I can think of something else inescapable waiting for us to get back home." She said devilishly.

"W-What is that?" He replied nervously, seeing her smirk.

"I know you're tickl-"

Tk covered her mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Shh!"

"Huh? Oh, I get it. They don't know yet, do they?"She said.

"Sorta."

"What do you mean by that?" She inquired.

"Well, only the older digidestined and you know that...And if Matt hears...Well...I don't want him getting suspicious."

Kari had to laugh at this. "It's more suspicious that you're covering my mouth then it would be if I said 'it.'"

"Oh...Yeah...I guess so… But I still don't want the others to find out." He responded.

"Ok. Sure. I'll just wait till we get back home to do 'it.'" She said.

"Th-thanks...I think…"He said.

Kari yawned in reply.

"You can lean on me if you'd like." He offered.

"You sure?"

"Of course. If you're tired, you can go to sleep. It's just that the window's not very comfortable for leaning against."

"Thank you, Tk." She said, leaning up against him. "Wow, you're so warm…" She said, dozing off.

Tk smiled. 'I'll always protect you.' He thought.

20 minutes later, the whole plane jolted and leaned towards the left, scaring, and waking, everyone on the plane.

"What's happening?!" Kari awoke and asked in panic.

"I don't know!" Tk said, just as a loud and sudden humming started.

Kari looked out the window. "A bunch of Flymon are attacking the plane!"

"No!" Tk shouted, many questions buzzing around his head. 'How are Flymon here?! Did the digiport open again? Oh, where are our digimon when we need them!?' He thought.

"Tk, look out!" Kari yelled as a large suitcase fell out of its compartment.

Tk jumped out of the way just in time and the plane started hurtling towards the earth.

"Kari, now you look out!" Tk shouted. The roof was collapsing as a Flymon began tearing it's way into the plane from the top.

Matt came running over to push Kari out of the way just before the Flymon got inside. Luckily, it didn't get Matt either.

"Tk, Kari, get over here!" Tai shouted as he was running towards the front of the plane, all the other digidestined right behind him.

Tk and Kari ran as quickly as they could towards the front, and Tai waited by the door to the controls for the plane. But they didn't run fast enough.

A Flymon broke through the roof right in front of Tk and Kari as they were running. They turned around to run the other way, only to be interrupted by another Flymon.

"Tk, I'm scared!" Kari shouted over the noise.

Tk didn't know what to say. He was scared too, but he couldn't do anything.

"Tk?"

Suddenly, he saw an opening to get past the Flymon and to the front of the plane. The Flymon were tall, so there was plenty of space between their legs to get through, if it could be done quickly enough. They'd have to be fast and be careful of the large stingers, but they could get through. They had to. It was their only chance.

"Kari, hold on tight!" Tk said, picking her up and moving as quickly as he could. He got a small running head-start, then lowered himself and slid underneath the flymon blocking the way to the front of the plane, Kari in his arms, and barely missing the stinger.

"We made it! You did it, Tk!" Kari shouted, up and running again.

"That's it! Hurry, guys, hurry!" Tai shouted to them.

But the Flymon weren't done yet. The other digidestined might be unreachable at the moment, but these two weren't. A Flymon outside shot his stinger through the window and right at Kari.

"Kari!" Both Tai and Tk shouted.

Tk said he would protect her, and that's what he was gonna do. He pushed her out of the way just in time to save her, but not himself. The large stinger lodged itself deep into the front of his stomach, and caused Tk to cry out in pain.

"Tk!" Kari shouted, running to his side.

Matt and Tai were also running to Tk.

"Kari, we can't just sit here! We have to get Tk to the front! Matt and I'll handle that, you just run!" Tai told her.

Kari looked at Tk again, who was hugging his stomach and shaking, a single tear on his cheek. "Tk…" She said, running down the plane and crying her heart out. 'What are we gonna do? Flymon are attacking, the plane's plummeting, Tk's hurt, our digimon can't help!'

* * *

>Hi guys! Hope you liked chapter one! I like to leave cliffhangers, so yeah. I know it's a kinda short chapter, but I'm not very good at doing long chapters. My long chapters start to not make sense toward their ends. Anyway, this isn't just centered around Tk. This story isn't just about Tk's injury or how their plane situation will end. It's also going to be in the digital world. Hope you'll keep reading, and thank you for reading at all!<p><p>

-LizzyLucky


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys! Hope you liked chapter 1! K, so I know it's annoying to have a lot to read from the author before the actual story, so I'll get started. Here Goes:

-LizzyLucky

* * *

>Tai and Matt were by Tk's side, trying to figure out how to carry him quickly.<p><p>

"Matt? Where's Kari?" Tk asked, groaning and sitting up.

"She's fine. We need to pick you up and get you where you'll be save. Even if only for a minute…" Matt said.

"I can run by myself!" Tk protested, trying to stand and failing.

"No. No you can't." Matt responded.

"Fine." Tk grunted back.

Matt and Tai scooped their arms under Tk to pick him up, and lifted him with ease.

"Wow, you're light." Tai commented.

Tk groaned in response.

"Hold on, Tk!" Matt said, seeing Flymon in every window. One of which saw the three children running towards the front and went to the top of the plane to break in.

"Run faster!" Tai said, noticing the flymon, and picking up the pace.

A loud scraping sound was heard just above them, and some of the roof collapsed all around them.

"We're trapped!" Tai said.

All three of them could now visibly see the Flymon just above, who got ready to attack.

Matt was especially scared, knowing that Tk was already hurt and that he and Tai didn't have any free hands. Not to mention they were surrounded by large pieces of sharp metal. A miracle it didn't all collapse on them.

"Oh no!" Matt said.

"Nice knowing you guys."Tai said.

Tk's eyes watered, as he realized that he really would die. Even if the Flymon didn't get them. Even if he did get to the front of the plane.

The flymon came speeding down at them, ready to get them. The three digidestined closed their eyes and just stood there, still as can be, ready for what was coming.

But nothing came. Nothing happened. No pain, no crash, no evil laughs of triumph.

Tk was the first who dared to open his eyes. He almost fell out of Matt's and Tai's arms when he saw what was there.

"Angemon!"

Tai and Matt "Huh?"ed at the same time and shot their eyes upward to see the same thing.

"Way to go!" Tai shouted.

"All right!" Matt added in.

Then, all three of them turned their heads toward what sounded like a loud hawk.

"Birdramon!" Tk shouted.

Suddenly, Angemon dove in towards the three of them and picked them up. He lifted them and carried them over the collapsed roof to where they could start running again.

They ran to the front of the plane and set Tk down on the ground, leaning against a wall. Kari ran up to Tk, first thing.

"Kari!" Tk said, happy to see her safe.

"Oh, thank goodness! You're ok!" Sora shouted, referring to all three of them. "I heard you shouting, and you took a long time! I was to come out and get you myself!"

"Me too!" Yolei said.

"What happened out there?" Sora asked.

Tai opened his mouth, but was interrupted by an excited Tk. "Our digimon are here!"

Everyone gasped and began talking at once.

"Quiet!"Sora shouted. "You still haven't answered my question. I'm extremely excited that our digimon are here, but what actually happened?"

Once again, Tai tried to answer but was interrupted by Tk. "We started running, but the roof collapsed around us. A flymon tried to attack us, and we thought we were all gonners until Angemon showed up and saved us! He even came and lifted us over the collapsed roof! Then we saw Birdramon outside!" Tk explained. He sounded like a young, excited child.

"Cool!" Kari exclaimed.

"Mm. But that still doesn't stop the plane from crashing or heal any of the other people on the plane." Sora pointed out.

"Or Tk! Don't forget Tk!" Kari said. Everyone looked at her funny and she blushed. "I mean...Well… But he…*Sigh.* Nevermind." She said, glumly.

"Actually, Kari's right." Izzy said.

"I am?"

"Tk could...Well...He could...I can't say it. Let's just say we better get him treated soon."

Tk looked down at the ground, sighing, and with a sad look on his face. He knew what Izzy meant.

"Yeah." Matt said, quietly.

"How are we going to stop the plane from crashing? We haven't much time left." Sora said, trying to break the depressing silence.

"Oh yeah!" Tai said. "Izzy, have you got it figured out?"

"Almost, Tai." Izzy was familiar with what most the controls in an airplane did because he looked it up often. "I think I've got it!" He exclaimed.

"Great, now let's see if we can-" He was interrupted when the whole plane was bumped upward, very suddenly, causing all of them to fall over.

Kari landed on Tk, who cried out in pain.

"Oh my gosh! Tk, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Kari asked worriedly.

"I'm ok." He said with a small smile after wincing.

"Sorry about that!" Said a loud, rough voice.

"Garudamon!" Sora shouted in excitement. "I'd know that voice anywhere!"

"Hold on tight, guys!" Garudamon said, carefully landing them in the water.

Tai looked out the window to see Ikkakumon in the water, balancing the plane.

"Too bad Joe's not here to see this." Tk said, almost sadly.

"We kinda need Joe here too." Sora said. "Does anyone else here know how to treat a wound like this?" Sora said, as she walked over to examine Tk.

There were a lot of "Um.."s and "Not really"s heard until Kari said something.

"I took some classes."

"Really?" Sora asked.

"But I didn't learn much."

"Oh." Sora said, seemingly deflated.

"They wouldn't teach me anything beyond serious cuts and electrocution." She said. "I'm only 12." She added.

"Then we better just hope we can find someone soon." Sora replied.

There was a random yawn heard in the back. Everyone turned to Tk.

"Sorry." He said. "I guess- *Yawn* I guess I'm just a little tired."

"We were all tired earlier. I guess this Flymon attack got us all up and moving." Tai said. "Except you, who got a free ride." He teased.

"Wait a sec. What happened to the flymon? I can't hear them anymore." Cody said.

"You're right, Cody. They're gone." Yolei added.

"In fact, I never heard them leave." Ken joined in.

Everyone stopped to think a minute. What happened to the flymon? Where'd they go? And why were they so violent earlier? Where'd they come from? How'd their digimon know they were in trouble? The list of questions buzzing in everyone's heads was quite long.

The silence was broken by several loud voices. Hawkmon, Patamon, Gatomon, Armadillomon, and Wormmon stood by the door. "Let's go!"

"Ikkakumon can't keep the plane afloat much longer!" Gatomon said in a hurry.

"Make us armour digivolve so we can get you out!" Patamon added.

"You can digivolve? How?" Tai inquired.

"No time to explain right now. Come on!" Hawkmon said.

The five digimon were armour digivolved/digivolved to fly, except Armadillomon, who could swim.

Tk, Izzy, and Matt rode with Pegasusmon, to support Tk, Tai and Kari with Nefertimon, Ken and Davis with Stingmon, Cody with Submarimon, and Sora and Yolei on Halsemon.

They all flew, or in Cody's case, swam to safety.

"Is everyone ok?" Pegasusmon asked after a minute.

"Not Tk." Matt said.

"I am too ok!" Tk said, not wanting to worry his digimon.

Pegasusmon dedigivolved and went to sit on Tk's head. After landing, he bent over and stared into Tk's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Tk asked.

He didn't answer but instead asked, "What's wrong with Tk?" specifically looking at Tai and Matt.

"Umm… It's kind of a long story." Tai said.

Tk sighed.

"Then you better wait until we're somewhere safer." Gatomon said.

"What's wrong with here? Nothing's happening here." Sora said.

"Maybe not at the moment, but there will be." Gatomon said.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

"We can't tell you here. They might be listening." Patamon answered.

"Who's 'they'? Ok, once we find 'somewhere safe,' you have a lot of explaining to do." Tai said.

"As do you." Patamon simply said.

* * *

>Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter coming soon! Tell me what you think!<p><p>

-LizzyLucky


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy and tell me what you think!

-LizzyLucky

* * *

><p>"So, um, where are we going exactly?" Tai asked after a while of walking.<p>

"The digital world." Gatomon answered.

"Why don't we just use a computer? Why do we have to walk?"

"We can't explain right now, ok?" Patamon replied.

"We're almost there!" Gatomon said. She pointed a claw to what looked kind of like a giant rip in the road.

"Everyone jump in!" Biyomon said.

The digidestined obeyed and jumped through the 'rip in the road.'

"Whoa!" Gravity seemed to change when they jumped. They jumped down and landed what looked like a wall from the outside. It was the ground.

Everyone sat down on a couple of large logs.

"Ok…" Sora said.

"What about Jyou and Mimi?" Kari asked.

"We'll fill them in later. They're safer where they are." Gomamon said. "At the moment."

"Ok, now then, fill US in." Tai said.

"Actually, we'd like to hear what happened to you guys." Gatomon said, teasingly. "Besides, it might help us a bit, too. We might be able to...Nevermind. I forgot." She said sheepishly.

Tai looked a bit irritated but opened his mouth to answer them. He stopped for a brief moment and covered Tk's mouth so he couldn't answer this time. "We were on our way back from a week in America visiting Mimi. She had a really big week. Fashion shows, bake offs.,.. But anyway-" He paused when he heard something *Crunch!* "What was that?"

"That was me." Tk said from the ground. He fell off the log onto the ground behind him where several twigs broke.

"Well what're you doing down there?" Tai offered a hand to Tk, who accepted it and pulled himself back up.

"Umm, I don't know. I fell." Tk yawned and almost fell again. This time, Tai caught him.

"Uh, ok. Anyway, we were on the plane for an hour or two when a bunch of Flymon showed up!" Tai continued the story. "They woke us all up and the pilot must have been knocked out because we started plummeting toward earth! We all ran to the front of the plane because it's walls were thicker and we were less likely to have a Flymon getting to us in there. The flymon were breaking through the roof and shooting stingers through the windows!"  
>"That doesn't sound good." Gatomon said.<p>

"It wasn't. In fact, it was really, really bad."

"What do you mean by that?" Patamon asked.

"Just listen to the story! A flymon got in front of Tk and Kari as they were running to the front. They were the only two that were behind. They got past the flymon but then…" Tai grew silent.

Kari looked guilty, and Tk looked at the ground and placed a hand over his stomach.

"But then…" Tai's voice faltered.

Kari burst into tears. "It was all my fault! A flymon shot a stinger at me but Tk got it!"

All the digimon looked a little shocked at Kari's sudden outburst and the fact that Tk had gotten injured. Tk just looked at the ground and felt guilty that Kari thought it was her fault. Patamon and Gatomon walked over to their partners, or in Patamon's case, flew.

"W-We did get to the front of the plane eventually. Kari was told to run and Tai and Matt came to get me." Tk said quietly, continuing the story.

"The roof collapsed around us and a Flymon was going to attack." Matt added.

"That's when Angemon and the rest of you guys showed up." Sora finished.

Everyone was quiet for a couple of minutes, except Kari, who was still crying. Tk was by her side, hand on her shoulder, trying to provide some comfort.

The silence was broken when Tk yawned. Again.

"Tk, are you all right? You've yawned countless times over the last hour." Tai said. "I can understand being tired, but I don't think this sounds right."

Instead of answering, Tk fell forward and curled into a little ball.

"Tk!" Kari yelled.

"Tk, buddy, what's wrong!"

Tk stayed curled up in a ball on the ground. He didn't appear to be asleep, but there was definitely something wrong.

Patamon was next to Tk, fear scribbled across his face.

"Umm, about that stinger you told us about…" Palmon started.

"What about it?" Matt demanded.

"It's kind of...poisonous…" Patamon finished.

"Is he going to die?" Kari asked, clearly afraid.

"No. Well, sort of." Gatomon said.

"Sort of?" Sora inquired.

The digimon looked so sad that it scared Kari.

"A flymon stinger can kill a digimon. For non digimon, it releases a poison that'll make you feel really sleepy. After an hour, the stinger will start to really hurt until you pass out. Both from being tired and from pain. Once the victim's asleep, you can't wake him back up unless you make a deal with a flymon to wake him up. It'll be like Tk's in a coma. But he'll never wake from it." Gomamon explained.

"Then what's happening now?" Davis asked.

No one answered him.

"What can we do?" Kari asked.

"Well, he's not passed out yet…" Gatomon said.

"Tk?" Kari tried.

"Get. It. Out…" Tk said, desperately.

"Can we do that?" Tai asked.

"We could try." Ken said. "But it's an incredibly risky idea."  
>"Please.." Tk said.<p>

"But what if something goes wrong, Tk?" Tai said.

"Please.." He repeated. He looked up at Tai with puppy dog eyes.

"We can try." He said uncertainly. "Should we try calling Jyou?"

"I don't know. I suppose it's worth a shot." Patamon said.

Tai pulled out his phone and sent an email to Jyou asking for help. They decided they wouldn't wait any longer than 5 minutes, for Tk's sake.

* * *

><p>Sorry. I know this chapter is short compared to the other also short chapters. I hope you liked it, though. Tell me what you think!<p>

-LizzyLucky


End file.
